


Stitches

by orphan_account



Series: Bloody Mess [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Heavy/Medic is mentioned but not actually present in this story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper's been watching Medic, and he knows the doctor's not satisfied. </p><p>(Blood, gore, the usual...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of (if not the first) TF2 stories my wife and I ever wrote, back in 2012. I'm importing things over from Y!Gallery.

Medic was cleaning his arsenal of gleaming stainless steel implements with a joy he hardly showed anywhere else. It had been a long day of stitching, healing and tormenting, but he was humming a happy German folksong under his breath as he worked. His hands and workspace were covered in pinkish, watered-down blood—the only bodily fluid that didn’t disgust him. He carefully put the re-usable tools back into their velvet-lined cases, almost dancing around the infirmary in his heavy boots, his coat swirling around him. 

Sniper gave a polite knock as he entered. It didn’t do to startle anyone on the team, even if Medic didn’t seem to be holding any sort of weapon. Everyone was dangerous here. He leaned up against the Medic’s counter and watched him putting his tools away, one foot crossed in front of the other, flipping open his knife to pick at his fingernails. “Hallo, Medic.”

The humming stopped, instantly, along with the casual flitting, when Medic heard the knock. A scalpel was in his hand, still dripping thick drops of blood, and he turned to the door. By the time his coat had swished to a stop behind him, he was himself again, with no trace of his frivolity. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the Sniper. “If you have managed to injure yourself around the base and not in battle, you can wait until morning.” Still, the Medic found himself oddly fascinated by the knife, held so delicately and expertly in the Sniper’s hand. 

“I’m fine.” he put his palms out as if to keep the doctor at a distance. “Just looking for some company.”

The Medic’s lip curled into a derisive sneer. “Then you have come to the wrong place.” He carefully went back to his work, never completely giving the other man his back, but clearly dismissing him. He palmed the scalpel while wiping down his counters, just in case. 

Sniper couldn’t resist squinting one eye as if behind his scope as he looked sideways at the Medic. “I noticed you’ve started a, ah, friendship, with Heavy.” he said casually, still picking at his nails.

The sneer intensified. “I don’t know what trash you’ve been hearing, but I don’t have ‘friends’.” The Medic’s long, elegant fingers curled around the scalpel until the blade pressed through the thick rubber of his gloves and opened a thin, deep cut on his hand. He ignored it as drops of blood spattered the pristine floor. 

“Friendship, in this context, means you two fuck.”

The Medic whirled. He had been slowly edging closer to the counter Sniper was leaning on, and in an instant he was beside the other man with the bloody scalpel held to his throat. “Disgusting lies,” he hissed, eyes wide and bright behind his glasses. 

“I’ve seen you through my scope.” he said plainly, shrugging his lean shoulders and putting a hand on Medic’s wrist gently. “It’s not like I’m spreading it around,” he laughed. “I fuck Scout, for god’s sake, that’s certainly nothing to be proud of.”

The Medic laughed, a quick, dry sound. “No, it is not. Why are you telling me this?” He allowed the hand on his wrist, but increased the pressure on the scalpel until it was just short of breaking the skin. He ignored the first statement. 

“I saw your attempt last night. Heavy’s not a sadist, not the way you want him to be.”

The scalpel twitched, and a tiny trickle of blood ran down the handle to join Medic’s. “I don’t know what you are talking about,” Medic murmured, trying for nonchalance and failing spectacularly. “I am a sadist. If I am, as you say, fucking Heavy, why would I desire him to hurt me? I think,” he tapped the reddened tip of the scalpel’s blade to his front teeth, thoughtfully, “that you are fatigued from spending too much time looking through that scope of yours. Perhaps you should take tomorrow off. Or you might have an accident.” There, a subtle bribe and a threat. Perfect.

Sniper’s strong fingers twisted around Medic’s wrist roughly and spun them around so that Medic was thrown back against the counter. Though the doctor was taller, Sniper’s strength and speed made it easy enough for him to overpower the surprised doctor. He hopped up on the counter, one leg on either side of Medic, keeping the dangerous scalpel-wielding hands behind Medic’s back and biting the older man’s neck, sucking the skin into his mouth. He tasted like rubbing alcohol and faintly of blood. Sniper’s cock hardened against Medic’s belly.

Medic moaned, his cock springing to life so quickly it was almost painful. He gave a token struggle, but his heart wasn’t in it. What a terrible secret—all his enemies would have to do would be to take him in this sweet, terrible way and he would be undone. He fought to keep his face steady and cold, to not show the waves of pleasure radiating from his twisted arms to his erection and back, to not just lower himself and rub his face against Sniper’s cock through the thick, rough material of his trousers. The scalpel dropped from nerveless fingers with a small clink that made the Medic start. And the mouth on his neck…it had been so long, so long since someone had done this. He could feel the Australian’s stubble rasping against his own, immaculately shaved cheek and jaw and he wrinkled his nose in distaste. But still…the sucking, the feeling of teeth just barely held back…his knees quivered and he half-collapsed, most of his weight being held by Sniper’s hands on his wrists, straining his shoulders almost to the point of being unbearable. But…

Sniper grinned, glad that he hadn’t been stabbed yet. He bit down harder, pulling his teeth deliciously over Medic’s pale skin, wondering how easily the man would mark. Scout marked easily enough, but he was extraordinarily prudish about it and would only allow marks under his clothing. Sniper released Medic’s wrists at the clatter of the scalpel, moving his strong fingers to the man’s throat instead, pressing none-too-gently at the carotid artery.

Between the biting and the rough hand on his throat, Medic’s legs gave way completely and he crashed to his knees, moaning, his eyes rolling up into his head. Somehow, he managed to avoid the scalpel. He squirmed and made incoherent noises, grinding his skin deeper into Sniper’s mouth, pressing his vulnerable throat harder against the other man’s hand. His mouth was half-open, his lips moving with pleasure and desire. 

Sniper groaned, hitting the floor with Medic. He pressed harder with his hands, putting one knee against the doctor’s groin and nestling against the hot, hard lump there.

Soon Medic was flat on his back with Sniper’s hands riding him down, his member crushed beneath the other man’s pointy knee. He laughed wildly and ground his erection against Sniper’s knee, apparently enjoying the pain. Medic bit his lip, hard, to keep from begging, pleading Sniper for more. 

Sniper laughed, ripping open Medic’s white coat and undoing his pants, still keeping one hand on the man’s throat as much as he could. His own cock was practically ready to pop through his trousers at this point. He straddled the man’s neck, unzipped his fly and forced his cock into the doctor’s mouth before he had a chance to react.

Medic screamed, a feral sound full of rage and desire, his hips arching until he was nearly bent in two, held by the neck with his boots planted. His mouth wrapped around Sniper’s shaft and he began to suck almost savagely, lunging in great gulps to pound Sniper’s cock down his throat, his head slamming the floor at the end of each movement. His hands scrabbled at the polished cement floor, fighting to find something, anything, to grab. 

Sniper grabbed onto the counter, nearly toppling over with Medic’s surprising enthusiasm. His head fell back and he managed a panting cry. This was not what he had been expecting from the reserved, controlled German. He thrust a few times into Medic’s mouth, fighting back the fear that the man sucking at his delicates could bite down or grab his scalpel at any moment.

Growling softly around his mouthful, Medic finally curled his fingernails into his palms and dug them in, his eyes closing as he continued fucking his mouth on Sniper’s cock. When his eyes opened again, he found himself staring up the length of the lanky Australian’s body. Not quite his thing, but then, what was? And how long had it been? He was being careful, very careful, not to hurt Sniper, because that wasn’t the game he wanted to play tonight. He resisted the urge to bite down, to shake his head and worry the fragile piece of meat in his mouth, to just be ridden and let himself be used. Yes, he could reverse their positions at any time he chose, but, being aware of that, he chose not to.

Sniper pulled himself back, away from the brink of orgasm. He flipped open his knife again, sliding back on Medic’s body and trailing the blade of it down the man’s chest almost lovingly. He met the man’s eyes with dilated pupils and a wild grin. “Are you enjoying, Herr doktor?” he said, just on the verge of teasing. His cock was so hard and a deep reddish-purple, reaching up to brush against his lean abdomen, clearly aching for attention.

Medic shivered as he heard the snick of the knife opening, twitching as the cool metal slid over his sparse silver chest hair and pale skin. He half-sat up, mouth straining for the cock that had been taken away…until the Australian spoke. “Don’t speak my language,” he growled, looking a little less menacing than usual with his glasses askew and his mouth red and wet, and his face just as flushed and eager as Sniper’s. 

“I’m cutting you, but I can’t brutalize your language?” he chuckled, sliding the knife up against Medic’s nipple and leaving a trail of blood under it.

In response, Medic raised an eyebrow with a little of his usual style. “Mmmyes…” he gasped as the finely honed knife traced his nipple, his answer turning into a high-pitched sound that, from anyone else, would have been a giggle. 

Sniper raised an eyebrow. He had to catch that on tape. No one would ever believe him. Nor should he tell anyone, if he valued his life, but… he felt he needed to have a copy of that giggle for the rest of his life. His cock still aching, he slid further down Medic and let his knife trail up the hard length of the man’s cock. He lowered his head to lick the blood up from the doctor’s skin, from nipple to cock.

Medic gasped and tried to pull away from the knife, then froze, as he realized that he didn’t want to be thrashing with a sharp object pressed to his delicate bits. His thin chest rose and fell wildly and his eyes were wide as he watched the knife travel, relaxing only when Sniper’s tongue replaced the steel. He fought not to buck and drive his cock into Sniper’s mouth, to let the other man keep control. “Hurt…me…” he growled, his accent thicker than ever, his eyes mad and pleading. 

Sniper closed his teeth gently over Medic’s cock, eyes locking with the doctor’s to see how much he wanted.

“I said, hurt me!” Medic snarled, before he clenched his hands into fists, took a deep breath, and relaxed. “I mean…hurt me. Please.” The word sounded wrong, coming from the German’s lips. He bucked into Sniper’s mouth, forcing his sensitive skin over the other man’s teeth until his eyes rolled back with pleasure and he sank back to the floor. 

Sniper laughed, biting down hard on his teammate’s cock. His fingers slid up, knife biting into Medic’s thigh, deeper than any of his previous cuts. 

“Yes!” Medic screamed, “yes!” He forced his cock into Sniper’s mouth, grating the skin past the other man’s teeth, groaning with effort and pleasure. His hand spasmed and clutched at the knife, forcing it deeper into his leg. His other hand flopped to the side, curled like a dead insect. 

Sniper forced back Medic’s hand roughly, nearly breaking his fingers. The knife slid further into his thigh. Sniper grazed his teeth roughly all the way up Medic’s cock, catching them under his head and nearly ripping at the skin as he pulled away. He then took out the knife, fastening his teeth in a sharp bite around the wound he’d made in the doctor’s thigh.

Medic moaned, resisting Sniper a little but stopping short of forcing the other man to break his fingers, as much as he enjoyed the sensation. His hand relaxed in Sniper’s grip, convulsing a little with pleasure as the knife bit deeper, almost through the layers of skin and fat to muscle. He screamed and clawed and thrashed as the loose skin of his cock was savaged, laughing his high-pitched, insane cackle again, his eyes looking blind behind crooked glasses as they rolled back to white. His world went dark for a moment when he felt Sniper’s teeth in the narrow, deep wound, then exploded in white fireworks of ecstasy. His free hand grabbed the back of Sniper’s head, helplessly, before he forced himself to let go with a growl. Medic sat up a little, eyes wide and breathing ragged, chest heaving, to watch Sniper’s mouth work the gash. Unable to keep himself from trying to grab the other man, Medic finally pressed his free hand to the one Sniper was holding, offering it. 

Sniper laughed around the wound in his mouth, though his laugh was nowhere near the maniacal cackling of the sadistic and apparently masochistic doctor. The man wound his fingers around Medic’s hand and nearly crushed his fingers together with the force he was using. His teeth worried at the bleeding gash like a dog with a piece of meat. He groaned, his cock starting to spurt. He dropped the knife, instead grabbing Medic’s testicles and squeezing until he felt he might pop them.

“Yessss…” Medic hissed, going limp against Sniper. “Oh, yes…” His accent had thickened, but he was still speaking only English. He flexed his hands and wrists as much as he could where they were held by Sniper, moaning and rolling slightly from side to side. He whimpered and gibbered and laughed and pleaded, all the sounds and words tumbling from his lips as he watched Sniper tear the wound with his mouth and teeth. Medic started a little when he heard the knife drop, but the sound was soon forgotten when he felt Sniper’s hand clamp around his balls. He howled and laughed even more wildly than before, his thin hips bucking and shaking as he twisted and turned, trying to get the pressure just right. “Yes, use your nails…”

Sniper obliged, using his nails roughly down Medic’s sensitive skin “Are you close?” he panted, raising his head from the doctor’s wound for a moment before worrying it again, biting and licking and nibbling and kissing at the cut. He’d pulled the skin apart, opening the wound further and lapping up only about half the blood pouring down Medic’s leg.

Medic nodded, his teeth sunk into his lips almost to the point of drawing blood. He made little unhappy noises when the mouth went away, but relaxed again as Sniper continued mauling his leg. The bite of Sniper’s nails on his sensitive balls almost put him over the edge and he bit his lip harder to hold himself back, his head weaving from side to side with effort. He watched blood spill down Sniper’s chin with half-closed eyes, a dreamy smile on his thin, cruel lips. “Very close,” he murmured, unclenching his teeth. Blood rushed back into his lips, turning them deep, flushed red. 

Sniper smirked around his mouthful, licking his lips. He pulled at Medic’s balls, pulling them away from his body to keep him from cumming for those last few moments before releasing them painfully through his nails. His fingers tightened around Medic’s hands so the doctor could feel his bones grinding together under the other man’s grip.

“Nngh…” Medic moaned, his eyes wide and pleading now. He opened his mouth and strained to reach some part of Sniper, seeing that his hands were definitely unavailable. He fought to keep from bucking too hard as his delicate testicles were slowly raked through Sniper’s fingernails, but his sounds made it clear that he was enjoying the treatment, as did his jutting cock. “What do you want?” he growled, panting as his hands were twisted and flattened by the Australian’s powerful hands. 

Sniper bit down hard, crushing the man’s thigh in his teeth. He released Medic’s balls and offered him his hand to suck or bite. “Cum.” he panted, smirking.

All the screams Medic had made so far were nothing compared to the sound he made when he came. His cock erupted; there was no other word for the force and suddenness of his ejaculation, immediately following Sniper’s command. Medic gasped when he was finished, his throat raw. He wrapped his mouth eagerly around Sniper’s hand, his teeth scraping over the small bones and leathery skin, his eyes gone wild. Medic’s lean thigh jumped and twitched around Sniper’s fierce bite, but his head collapsed to the floor again and he was breathing heavily; he was clearly enjoying himself. His hands relaxed in Sniper’s grip. 

Sniper slowly let go of Medic’s hands and released the man’s thigh from his mouth. He sat up, his fingers still in the doctor’s mouth. If Medic were going to break his fingers, it would be now.

With a wicked gleam in his eyes, Medic bit down harder, grinding his teeth between the bones of Sniper’s hand, filling his mouth with the thick, warm flesh. His jaw spasmed, but he stopped short of breaking the skin or bones. With great effort, Medic heaved himself up and rolled his head onto Sniper’s lap, taking the Australian’s hand with him in his mouth. 

Sniper just froze, letting the doctor move as he wanted to. It was much better to have a finger broken than to have Medic go for the knife or the scalpel. He couldn’t keep from groaning though, and his cock strained against his belly. He still hadn’t finished and it wanted to remind him how much attention it needed.

Once Medic had snuggled into place on Sniper’s lap with his mouthful of the Australian’s hand, he playfully frowned up at the other man. Spitting the hand out delicately, he murmured, “Something is poking the back of my head…whatever could it be?” He rolled, slowly, until he was lying on his belly with his face in Sniper’s crotch. He licked the tip of the Australian’s cock, stretching his neck out to reach, then withdrew. “May I?” he asked, smiling wickedly. 

Sniper groaned, head falling back limply as Medic licked his needy cock. “Please.” he wove his fingers into Medic’s short hair, body already completely overwhelmed by the sensations. He’d been so hard and so ready for quite awhile, he was just about finished already.

“Please? After all we have done tonight—all that you have done to me—you say…please?” Medic scoffed and pulled his head away, starting to sit up and assess the damage to his coat. 

Sniper growled, grabbing him by an ear and forcing Medic’s face down into his lap. “Suck me.” 

“Better,” Medic grinned. He easily allowed himself to be hauled back down, now that the game was being played properly again. Without a moment’s hesitation, he wrapped his mouth around Sniper’s cock, arching his neck so he could take the whole shaft to the base. He bobbed back up to the head, took in a deep breath, then slid his way back until his lips touched Sniper’s body again. Every motion was smooth and deliberate, almost mechanical, and perfectly timed. 

Sniper didn’t take long, pulling at Medic’s hair as he came down the man’s throat with a low groan. “Fuuuck.”

Medic rumbled happily around his mouthful until he felt the hot cum fill his mouth. He struggled not to swallow, but Sniper was too deep, and he eventually had to breathe. He thrashed against the grip on his hair, trying to get free of the cock still filling him, a look of disgust contorting his features. 

Sniper raised an eyebrow at him, laying back on the cool tile of the floor, cock flopping against his belly. “You were happy with it a minute ago.”

Struggling to his feet, Medic coughed and retched and spat into one of his stainless steel sinks, but it was too late. He had swallowed most of it. He shuddered, wrapping his slender arms around his middle as though the thought of semen filling him made him feel physically ill. He considered sticking a finger down his throat and forcing it back up, but…regurgitation was, without a doubt, one of the most disgusting human functions…especially in front of someone else. And it was a display of weakness. He straightened with a pained sigh, glowering at Sniper. “At least I know you aren’t diseased,” he snapped, after a long pause. 

“Mmmhm.” Sniper said, closing his eyes momentarily. Fuck, that was good. “Want to do that again sometime?”

“Yes, alright, but I am not a waste receptacle! You will cum in a condom, or on the floor. You will not cum in me.” Medic stalked up to Sniper, his boots just inches away from the Australian’s prone form. After a moment, the older man sighed and sank down beside Sniper, trying to calm his breathing and the angry pounding of his heart. 

Sniper watched him carefully for a moment, then scratched his nails over the cut on Medic’s thigh. 

Medic groaned and slid sideways until he was leaning against Sniper. He sighed happily and rolled his head back so he could look up at the other man. “Mmmm…I may actually have to stitch that later,” he murmured, sounding grudgingly impressed. 

“Good. Happy?” Sniper grinned, scratching at his own stubble with bloody fingernails, inadvertently leaving little red marks and flakes of dried blood on his jaw.

Nodding, Medic tried not to smile as Sniper smeared blood over his face. He stretched his neck and lapped up the little red drops caught on the hairs, shivering with delight and revulsion. 

Sniper groaned, happy, but surprised that Medic would lick him, especially seeing as Sniper had never been the cleanest of their teammates, tending to smell like sweat and dust. Sitting in one room, not moving except to drink and piss, tends to make a man smell a bit …manly.

With long, slow licks of his agile tongue, Medic soon had Sniper’s jaw clean. He rolled his tongue in his mouth a few times, a distant look in his eyes as he sampled the composites that made up the Australian’s taste. “Interesting…” He settled down again, nestling into Sniper’s shoulder. He squirmed a little, then straightened his glasses. “Would you, ah, like to stitch it?” he asked, his voice husky with desire, and sounding just a little, tiny bit anxious, afraid of being rejected. 

“Would you like that?” Sniper grinned. “I’ve stitched myself up a few times, I’m sure I could manage it.”  
Medic nodded, his pupils so dilated that his irises were almost swallowed by them. “Do you need me to show you where I keep things?” he rasped. Medic had sort of tucked his coat around himself, to sit on and cover him a little, but there was a bulge growing between his legs again. 

“Get them for me.” Sniper laughed, enjoying the reaction Medic was having to this conversation. He hadn’t even picked up a needle yet and the doctor looked about ready to burst.

“Alright.” Medic hurried to comply, enjoying his roll as masochist and subservient. His legs were a little unsteady as he strolled about the room gathering supplies. He rushed around as quickly as he could, throwing open cupboards and slamming them shut again, before returning to Sniper at the quickest pace his dignity would allow. He all but threw the packages into Sniper’s lap before leaping onto the cold steel exam table, the movement tearing the wound open again. Blood flowed down the Medic’s lean leg and pooled under him. Medic winced, feeling a sharp pain in his hand. Glancing at it, he saw the cut he had opened when Sniper had first arrived. “Ah…perhaps this, also.” He offered his hand, saving the more intimate wound on his thigh for last. His cheeks were already flushed with need and he was breathing a little heavily.

Sniper grinned, easily threading the curved needle. He took Medic’s hand, making two stitches over the wound. He’d done it plenty, but his sutures were sturdy, utility kind of work. They weren’t as neat or as well-practiced as the doctor’s. They just got the job done. He rubbed his fingers over them, tying the stitches off.

Medic’s whole body shook on the table as Sniper stitched him without any kind of numbing. To the casual observer, it might look like he was trying not to faint, or was at least fighting the pain, but Medic’s cock was very hard and red, and he still showed every sign of arousal. When Sniper was done and Medic felt his fingers lightly tracing the neat stitches, Medic gave a deep, contended sigh. Without glancing at his hand, he gasped, “More.” He slid his thigh closer to the edge of the table, offering the ragged knife wound to Sniper. 

Sniper grinned. With his elbow, he leaned on the man’s cock, using it to steady his hand as he made broad stitches across this wound, sliding the needle through the skin easily.

 

Medic’s eyes widened for a moment, then he grinned back. “Mmm…very, ah, unorthodox method, Sniper.” This time, Medic watched the thick, curved needle trace back and forth across the edges of the wound, pulling it shut as Sniper worked. One hand drifted to his cock, only to be stopped by Sniper’s elbow. He moaned with frustration and tried to reach further, to his anus. 

Sniper let him, curious to see how the doctor would pleasure himself if given the opportunity. He continued stitching, slower than he needed to in order to get the full effect of Medic’s sexual frustration.

Actually blushing a little, Medic slid one gloved finger up inside himself, dry. Careful not to get in the way of Sniper’s work, he curled and twisted the digit, his eyes fixed on the shining needle. 

The Australian’s grin widened and he felt his own cock twitching to attention, jutting up against his belly again, eagerly. He made a few more stitches than were strictly necessary, then pulled the knots tight. He ran his fingers over the sutures and the broken skin, none-too-gently.

“Nnngh…I thought you might be good at this,” Medic sighed, fucking himself with the finger. He moaned and twitched as Sniper’s rough fingers stroked the raw, reddened area. He smiled up at his teammate’s erection. “Fuck me?” he asked, gently, almost pleadingly. “Actually…before you do…I have a question.” He raised a finger on his injured hand, asking for a moment. He shuddered with delight as the motion stretched the stitches and sent a little bolt of pain through his hand.

“Shoot.” Sniper encouraged, fingers still playing with the newly sutured wound.

“Shoot?” Medic looked momentarily confused, glancing around as though looking for a gun. “Oh. Yes. My question.” His head lolled to the side for a moment, his breath fogging the cold steel, as Sniper’s fingers danced over the sensitive flesh. “Why aren’t you afraid of me? The others are.”

“I’m not afraid of much anymore, Medic.” He chuckled. “I’ve had many opportunities to kill everyone on our team. I realize that you’re dangerous and I’ll treat you the same way I’d treat any dangerous man. That doesn’t mean I’ll be afraid.”

“Fair enough.” Medic smiled, showing all of his teeth. “Now, fuck me.” He pulled his fingers out of his ass and spread his legs, offering himself. 

Sniper moaned, hopping up on the exam table between Medic’s legs. “Lube?”

Medic laughed. “You know there is a crank, yes? You can lower the whole table.” His voice was a little breathy and definitely more accented than usual, but still perfectly coherent. “Ah, the cupboard over there.” Medic pointed. “It’s…entirely lube.”

Sniper reached precariously off the table, opening the cupboard and pulling out a large bottle, smearing some on his hands and cock. He basically ignored Medic’s earlier comment, too intent on getting his cock in the other man.

Rolling his eyes at Sniper’s foolish eagerness, Medic none the less moaned as he was expertly speared by the Australian. “Mmm, yes, Sniper. So.” He raised himself to all fours, forcing his ass back against Sniper’s dick as hard as he could. 

The lanky Australian groaned as he slid into Medic until his balls touched the other man. “Fuck yeah.” he couldn’t help but letting his head loll back as he grabbed Medic’s hips and fucked him as hard as he could.

“Ohhh, yes, Heavy. ...fuck me…heavy and hard…” Medic quickly tried to change his statement when he realized what he’d said. “You’re…very good at this…” he cried, head hanging between his shoulders, forehead almost resting on the cool steel surface. 

Sniper growled a little, but didn’t stop. He clawed down Medic’s sides to his hips, his own hips slamming into the man’s ass. He started to cum, realized he wasn’t wearing a condom and finished inside the doctor’s ass with a wicked smirk.

Medic bucked and moaned, especially when Sniper’s nails dug into his sensitive hips. He muttered at how quickly the Australian finished, under his breath in German, but he glanced down at the tended wound on his thigh. “You did a fine job stitching. I thought that you might. I am sure that you have had to work on yourself more than once.”

“I have. I assume the reason you didn’t use your medigun is because it made your dick hard that I was stitching you up?” 

“A hardness you did nothing to remedy. You had better work on your stamina for next time. And now, Sniper, I must bid you good day.” He held his arm out, gesturing to the door. His cock was still hard and needed to be taken care of. In private, apparently, if Sniper was finished.

Sniper stood, turned and pushed the doctor harder on the table, bending to take his cock in his mouth.

Medic was genuinely shocked. He went limp on the exam table, planting his hands on the cold surface (he had a hidden thermostat installed on the table, so he could cool it even further than steel would usually be in the room, just to make his patients that little extra bit more uncomfortable). He moaned, his injured hand finding the edge of the table. Soon he was grinding his fresh stitches on the steel in time to Sniper’s motions.

Sniper used his teeth, none of his motions particularly gentle. His fingers found Medic’s much abused thigh and pressed against the stitches, rubbing his thumb over them. His head bobbed with practiced ease, teeth closing just short of irreversible damage.

Medic’s hands clutched the table until his knuckles were white. He was soon laughing again, holding as still as he could to make sure nothing unintended happened to any of his bits, clearly loving the teeth and having his wound played with. “Ohhh, Sniper. I am glad…that you stopped by today. That you have been, ah…watching me through your scope…” He raised an eyebrow, frowning a little down at the man sucking him. “I will ask about that…mmm…later…” His head fell back, exposing his long, elegant throat, which sported several red and purple marks from Sniper’s earlier sucking and biting.

Sniper pinched Medic’s wound, letting the man’s cock slide back into his throat. He’d had enough practice at this that his gag reflex rarely got in the way.

“You’re…surprisingly good at that,” Medic laughed. “I can hardly see why a man with your skills and background would be. Oh, yes…use your nails, just there.” He ground his thigh against Sniper’s hand, not caring if the wound was torn open again. “I’m…close,” he warned.

Though Medic had some squeamishness about bodily fluids directly from the source, Sniper had no misgivings about them. And if anyone was going to be clean, it’d be the doctor. He raked his nails over the stitches, ripping out a few of them. 

Feeling the stitches tear—being old-fashioned, the doctor used only cotton—Medic came down Sniper’s throat with a bestial howl, his head and spine arching, his hips frantically thrusting into the Australian’s mouth. 

Sniper swallowed every drop, finally pulling himself back from the wild man and licking his lips. He wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, panting softly. “My background has nothing to do with my other… skills.”

Medic chuckled, a rather unpleasant sound. “Very well. Wherever you acquired them, they are very much appreciated.” He flopped forward happily, his head hanging off the end of the table, propped up a bit on one arm. “Mmm…you don’t have a cigarette, do you?” He hadn’t moved enough yet to feel the cum dribbling out of his ass. 

Sniper laughed and dug a carton out of his discarded pants, pulled out two, putting them both in his mouth and lighting them, then offering one to Medic.

“Mmm…sehr gut.” In his blissful, post-coital and consensually tortured state, Medic finally lapsed a little into his native language, accepting the cigarette with a graceful, boneless movement. “Danke.” He smoked for a minute, eyes closed, smiling peacefully. “Sie sind feuchtbar für meiner Gesund, aber…”

“Yep.” the Australian agreed, not understanding a word the doctor had said, but definitely feeling the sticky, naked bliss.

Medic laughed and put the cigarette out on his own thigh after a long drag, shivering with delight at the feeling of the hot ash on his skin. “I said, they’re terrible for my health, but…” He paused a moment, rolling onto his back to look at Sniper, his head cocked to one side. “Why did you agree with me? I could have been saying, for example, Ich habe gestern abend mit deine Schwester geschlafen.”

“You sounded happy,” he shrugged, sitting on the floor against the operating table. His brain suddenly clicked back and he grimaced. “Calling me Heavy was a bit much, mate.”

His lips curling into a feral smile, Medic sat up, his legs hanging off the edge of the exam table, and looked down at Sniper. “…and the fact that I slept with your sister last night means nothing to you?”

“It’s all German to me.” he lowered his eyelids, looking up at the man with an unimpressed face. “I would have been much happier if you’d called me Heavy in German.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Medic’s face showed no such emotion; he just looked amused. “I can hardly understand you some of the time, it’s not fair to change languages. And why would I call you heavy in any language? You’re quite a fine specimen, hardly an extra gram of fat on you.”

“You know exactly what I mean, Medic, don’t play dumb. It doesn’t suit you.” the Australian’s lip curled a little.

“No, I suppose you’re right.” Medic’s face smoothed into its usual blankness, the face he wore when he wasn’t doing perverse medical procedures on his teammates. “I never was very good at pretending to be less than I am, no matter how hard I tried.”

“If you call me someone else’s name during sex once more, this won’t be happening again.”

Medic raised a shapely grey eyebrow. “Now, that seems a bit extreme, don’t you think? For an honest misunderstanding.”

“A misunderstanding would be if you’d said a word that I had misheard.” Sniper cracked his knuckles, stretching out his shoulders. He felt the lube on his hands and wiped it on Medic’s coat. “As long as it doesn’t happen again, we have no problem.”

“You shouldn’t crack your knuckles, you know.” Medic grimaced as the Australian wiped the mess on his coat, and he quickly peeled the torn, dirty thing off, tossing it aside with distaste to dispose of later. As he moved, he felt wetness leave his anus. “What…?” He looked behind him. Seeing the little puddle of white stickiness left on the stainless steel, he turned back to Sniper, eyes blazing. “And what did I just say about condoms?!”

“We were in a bit of a hurry, mate,” he laughed. “And you deserved it anyway. You know I’m clean.”

“I deserve it?!” Medic roared, launching himself off of the exam table and invading Sniper’s personal space. The angrier he got, the more he could forget his part in the condomlessness. 

“You did call me Heavy. And you notice I didn’t ask you where the condoms were? Just about the lube? You think my dick just magically covers itself in latex?” he smirked up at Medic. “You said to fuck you, I fucked you.”

 

Medic waved a hand dismissively, but he did step away from Sniper and turn away, hands crossed behind his back as he stood, naked except for his gloves, looking around the infirmary for another topic of conversation. 

Sniper leaned against a counter. “What were you going to ask me?”

“What? Oh. Why were you watching me with that overactive lens of yours? Shouldn’t you be watching the enemy, not the kindly doctor who helps you when you are wounded?” Medic stepped closer until they were side-by-side and not quite touching.

“I watch everything, not just the enemy. I prefer to know everything that’s going on, on all sides.” he shrugged, his head flopping over to rest on Medic’s shoulder.

Medic accepted the touch after a long moment. “Very well,” he smiled, “and what do you see when you watch me?” He danced his long fingers down Sniper’s thigh as he spoke.

“I see you with Heavy,” he smirked. “I see you writing in your notebooks, or fiddling with your medigun, or going over charts. I see you pacing. I see you checking on our other team mates.” He found his discarded cigarette and picked it up off the floor, relighting it.

“Hmm. You have been watching me. You have been watching everyone, yes?” His hand rested lightly on Sniper’s groin, ready to stroke—or squeeze. 

“Yes,” he groaned softly, allowing the man to touch him, but tensing a little. Fuck, of course his knife was on the other side of the table.

“Good.” Medic’s hand relaxed over the sensitive area. After an affectionate pat of the Australian’s privates, Medic stood and looked around the infirmary. He laughed softly and raised an eyebrow. “It looks as though I have more clean-up to do than when I began.”

Sniper laughed, standing and stretching. He grabbed his pants, pulling them on and sliding his knife in the pocket. He didn’t put his shirt on, figuring that would fuck with the cigarette still hanging from his mouth. “We’ll do this again sometime.” he grinned.

Medic nodded vaguely in Sniper’s direction. He was already busy cleaning up his little world.

**Author's Note:**

> Note to any German speakers: I do speak German, but I haven't had an opportunity to use it for quite a few years. If you find a mistake, please let me know!


End file.
